Dreams
by sweetytweety8
Summary: "Kate, have you ever had a dream about me?" Castle asked her. His question definitely caught her off guard and she didn't know what to say...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or its characters**

 **A/N: After watching episode An Embarrassment of Bitches (4x13) I got inspired. There is so much sexual tension between Kate and Castle and not only in that scene (I mean the hand rubbing scene) but also in particular. So I decided to write something filled with sexual tension. I don't know if I succeeded but I decided to share it with you anyway. I really hope you enjoy it. Please write reviews and let me know.**

Rick Castle was sitting in Beckett's chair when she appeared in the precinct. Suddenly and out of nowhere Castle asked her: "Kate, have you ever had a dream about me?" He looked at her expectantly as she was coming closer to the desk.

After hearing his question Beckett immediately stopped near Rick and looked at him very carefully. His question definitely caught her off guard and she wanted to see whether he was joking or not. She didn't know what to say to him. Of course she had dreamed about Castle and not just once - she have had many dreams about him but she couldn't tell him the truth. "Yeah, once," she lied to him and looked away. "But it wasn't a dream, it was more like a nightmare, Castle." Kate stated, trying to sound confident. She hid her uneasiness from his question behind her snarky comment. She definitely didn't want him to know about her dreams, especially when some of them were really inappropriate. "Why?" She asked, looking him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, last night I had a dream about you. It was really weird."

"Oh, yeah?" She questioned him, not looking even a bit surprised by his statement.

"Do you want to hear about it?" He asked her enthusiastically with an expectant look on his face. It seemed that he was more than willing and excited to tell her all about his dream.

"I don't know, Castle. Do I want to hear it?'' She asked him cautiously and looked at him, staring into his eyes questioningly.

"Yes," he nodded his head excitedly with a smile on his face. She was waiting expectantly for him to begin. "So I was in this room, the light was dim and there was no one around," he started telling her his dream in his usual demeanor - slowly and in a dramatic tone, like the way he was telling all of his stories. "Hello, I shouted but no one answered me." Kate was listening to him very carefully.

"Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone appeared in the room. But I couldn't see him very well because he was standing too far from me. I could see only his silhouette from that far away. Slowly this man started to approach me." Castle was talking slowly and Beckett seemed very fascinated by his words and the way he was telling her about his dream.

"I didn't move because I didn't know who was coming near and whether I was in danger. For all I knew this man could've been a cold-blooded killer, a zombie, a wolverine, a vampire, even an alien," he listed all the possibilities in a dramatic tone and Kate gave him exasperated look. She knew very well that Castle loved exaggerating. She even was a bit surprised that he didn't continue with his list of possibilities.

"But then I looked at this person more carefully and I recognized these beautiful curls and that sexy body structure - it was you," he stated. Kate was listening to him with growing curiosity. "I mean, I would recognize this body anywhere," he muttered more to himself and smiled nervously. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it.

Castle continued telling her about his dream: "You were coming near me, closer and closer with every step." He got up from the chair and went closer to Beckett. "I could hear the clicks of your stilettos. You were walking in a slow gait but very sexy and confidently," he showed her the way she was walking as he stepped towards her. She made an unbelieving face to him but kept listening with full attention.

"You came an inch apart from me," he said and stood and inch apart from her, showing her his dream in reality. Kate's breath froze in her throat. His closeness caught her off guards. She swallowed hard and tried to stay calm, not wanting Castle to see her reaction from his presence. He was too close, dangerously close to her - so close that she could smell the scent of his cologne. He'd been standing there only a few seconds but for Beckett it was like the time had stopped the minute he came near her. Then she stepped back, trying to get away from him but her back hit the wall.

"I said an inch apart," he told her moving closer and again, standing only an inch apart from her. This time Kate had nowhere to go so she didn't move. She just stood there, dumbfounded by his closeness, gazing into his eyes. She was trying really hard to ignore all her instincts which were telling her, or more likely even screaming at her to kiss him.

Castle continued telling his dream calmly. "Then you looked me in the eyes and stroked my hair like this," he said and then stroked her hair gently, looking into her soft brown eyes. Suppressing all her instincts Kate looked away, trying not to stare at Castle's lips, which were dangerously close to hers.

"Stroking tenderly my hair, you brushed my ear with your fingertip, which is very sensitive by the way." He was talking more quietly, almost whispering to her as he brushed her ear very slowly. Kate's gaze flickered to his as her heart started beating fast. Her cheeks were flushed and she involuntary shivered from his gentle touch.

Her mouth was dry so she swallowed hard and looked at him. "Castle!" She wanted to warn him, to make him stop but her words came out more like a pleading.

"You whispered my name," he said quietly and looked at her. "In a husky voice," he added and Kate bit her bottom lip.

"Then you roamed your hand over all my body - form my neck to my stomach," he said and showed her. He pointed with his forefinger first her neck and then her stomach. He didn't even touch her - just pointed at her. Kate held her breath and just froze. She was intoxicated by his words and his low sexy voice. She didn't know from what she was afraid more - that any second Castle would start roaming his hand over her body just to show her his dream or that he wouldn't do it.

"You touched me very tenderly, only with your fingertips," he said to her and started showing her exactly how she did it in his dream. He lightly touched her neck with his fingertips and slowly went down. "Like this," he said quietly and she looked down. He glided the tip of his forefinger very slowly and tenderly over her body. Kate breathing was uneven because even through her shirt she could feel his finger sliding down over her body. And his teasingly touching was driving her crazy. She was paralyzed by the sweet sensual and expert touch of his finger that was roaming all over her trembling body. She was surprised by the way her body responded to the light touch of his hand. Even though her mind was telling her to make him stop, her body was screaming for more.

"Then you licked my ear with your tongue and grazed it lightly," Rick whispered in her ear and she felt his hot breath on her neck. Very slowly he did what he have whispered in her ear. She bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress a moan that wanted to escape her lips when he licked and gently grazed her ear.

"Castle, please!" She managed to say between her raw breaths as she put her hand on his shoulder, trying to get him away. She wanted to stop him because she thought he was going too far.

"You begged me and looked at me with pleading eyes," he continued and again looked at her eyes. Beckett started thinking that he was playing her. After hearing his last words, she suddenly realized that there was no such dream - he was making all up at that very moment.

"And at that moment I saw it," he continued dramatically. "I saw the lust in your eyes," he stated. Kate looked down, a bit embarrassed that he could read her like an open book only by her eyes. She didn't want him to see her like that - all hot and bothered just by the light touch of his hand.

"And then you pressed your body against mine and kissed my neck," he said quietly, looking straight into her eyes and she looked at him as well. He went an inch closer to her, pressed his body tightly against hers and continued: "You kissed my neck slowly at first, passionately, but very tenderly until your instincts got the best of you." He said and caressed her neck to show her where exactly he would kiss her. Hearing what he was going to do to her was very arousing for Kate. At first, she thought to make him stop, to fight against all of her instincts but she realized she didn't want to fight. It was too late to make him stop so she gave in. She prepared herself for his kiss by arching her head back, giving him access to her neck.

Caressing her arched neck with his fingertips, Rick was whispering with a raspy voice in her ear: "But then you just lost control and started licking and sucking my neck furiously." Beckett didn't say anything but she was obviously more than ready for his kiss. She was pinned by his strong body against the wall, waiting in anticipation for his next move. She wanted him to kiss her neck so bad, she was already longing for the feeling of his soft lips against her skin. In fact, she realized she had been craving for this moment for years.

Castle tilted his head, almost touching her neck with his lips and she felt his hot breath against her skin. "And then I woke up," he said in normal voice this time. He walked away and sat on her desk again like nothing had happened. She was just standing there alone with an open mouth in disbelief. She just couldn't believe that he didn't kiss her neck as he said and just left her like that. Then it occurred to her that maybe his aim was to get her all hot and bothered and leave her hanging in order to get even with her. She thought that this was a payback for all her teasing during the years. She loved teasing him but she definitely didn't like it when it was the other way around. She was beyond disappointed and mad at herself for letting him play her like that.

"And that's it?" She asked, trying to hide her disappointment but her own voice let her down and she sounded offended even to herself. "That's your dream? It's... it's very weird," she tried to smooth out the situation. Kate didn't want him to see her disappointment because she didn't want to let him win.

"Yeah, it is!" He confirmed with a smug smile on his lips. He was obviously very pleased with himself.

Suddenly Castle's smug face blurred and then disappeared. Beckett opened her eyes and realized she was dreaming. She saw that she was in her house, in her own bed and realized that all of this was just a dream.

In the morning something really weird happened to Beckett. She was in the precinct, sitting in her chair when Castle arrived bringing her a cup of coffee as usual. He put it on her desk and she smiled at him, thanking him for the coffee. But then she started remembering her dream from the previous night and it all played in her mind like a movie. She was getting nervous because she thought Castle was standing too close to her so she just turned around. She just stared at her coffee, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Hey Beckett, can I ask you a question?" Castle asked her, looking at her and she turned nervously to face him again.

''Sure.'' Kate answered and smiled but her smile faded away the moment she saw him. At that very moment all she could think about was the dream. All she could see in her mind was Castle's hands roaming all over her body. She immediately looked away nervously, taking a long sip of her coffee, trying to forget about the dream.

''Have you ever had a dream about me?" Rick asked her and she spit out her coffee from a surprise when she heard his words. At the moment she heard his question she almost choked. At first, she panicked because it seemed that Castle knew about her dream. Then she tried to calm down, thinking that she was just being paranoid and there was no way he knew - it was just a coincidence.

"What!" She exclaimed, not even daring to look him in the eyes. "No!", she said too loudly with a tone like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "No!" She repeated, trying to sound more convincing this time. ''Why?... I mean, have... ha-have you?'', she stuttered nervously.

"Have I had a dream about myself?" He asked, amused by her question.

''Yes!... No!" She answered nervously, trying to focus. "I mean... about me. Have you -"

"Oh, yeah," he confirmed, nodding his head with a big smug smile on his face. Then he sat on her desk, looked at her eyes and started talking to her. "You know, last night I had this dream -"

"Castle!" She cut him off loudly and gave him a stern stare, looking mad at him. He seemed confused like he didn't know what he did wrong but immediately got up from her desk when he saw her angry face. "Please, I have paperwork!" She said, trying to be more gentle this time. Kate knew he hated paperwork so she was hoping to make him leave. She just didn't want to get in awkward situation with him and she definitely didn't want to hear about his dream. Not after her dream from the previous night.

"Ok," said Castle and started walking away. When she saw him leaving Kate sighed with relief.


End file.
